


Come Fly With Me

by shutupanddancewithmee



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:42:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5714830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shutupanddancewithmee/pseuds/shutupanddancewithmee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>nervous flyer and random seat mate AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Leo watched as the polite lady on the other side of the counter took his suitcase and put a sticker on its handle. God, he hated flying. He could already feel his palms sweating and his stomach forming a knot. The idea of being up in the air, above the clouds may sound beautiful or relaxing to some but just picturing the endless white puffs made Leo’s heart beat faster. He didn’t even hear the lady calling his name:

  
“Mr. Messi? Mr, Messi, please head to gate 25. “

  
“Oh, yeah, sorry. Thank you, have a nice day!”

  
He sat himself on one of the hundreds grey seats at the gate. There was more than an hour until his flight so he decided to buy a magazine or two.  
“ _Why the hell did Pilar choose Mykonos for her wedding?_ ” thought Leo as he was paying for the magazine and bottle of water he bought. “ _She could have easily made the celebration in Barcelona, there is also a beach there. But no. It always has to be something fancy._ ”

  
Pilar was his beloved two years older cousin. Leo always used to play with her when they were little. She was the only one who agreed to play pirates with him in the back yard. She was like a sister to him. Pilar had met Sergio on a trip to Amsterdam last year and claimed it was “love at first sight”. Leo had nothing against the guy, he was polite and he could really tell that he loves his cousin just as much as she loves him. On their 5th month anniversary, he had proposed. Pilar was on cloud nine, and Leo was also happy for her. She was really glowing when she had first shown her engagement ring to him. Leo was really delighted that Pilar was finally settling down, and with an actually nice guy. So delighted that he almost missed the notice on the loud-speaker: “Flight 2331 to Mykonos boarding, flight 2331 to Mykonos boarding. “

  
“ _Shit_ ”, Leo thought. He had flown more than ten times in his life already, but each time he got on a plane he just got so terrified that he almost didn’t move during the whole flight. This time wasn’t anything different. As he started walking around between the seats, looking for his one, his heart started beating so fast he thought he might actually faint. Thank God he found 45D easily and plumped himself on the leather seat. “ _Great, fucking great_ ” he thought. It was a window seat, the one he hated the most. He always got dizzy when sitting there.  
More and more people were getting on the plane, and in a few minutes it was almost full. The seat next to Leo was empty and he thought that he would swap seats after the plane takes off. This idea quickly became impossible because a tall muscular guy seated himself next to him, slightly bumping his shoulder with Leo’s.

  
“Oops, sorry” the stranger said and shot Leo a shy smile.  
And God, what a smile. Leo surveyed the man closely. He looked the same age as him, probably one or two years older. He was wearing ripped jeans and a plain Nike shirt. He also had a diamond earring and an expensive looking watch on his right wrist, as well as a ring on his forefinger. As far as Leo could judge, he was also travelling alone.

  
As the plane set for taking off, Leo got more and more scared with the second. He grabbed his knees and gripped them tightly, exhaling loudly in the process.

  
“Are you okay?” the stranger asked, looking concerned.

  
“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine it’s just…it’s just..I’m a little afraid of flying, that’s it. And I’m also sitting by the window which scares me just as much.” Leo replied, looking at his shoes, clearly ashamed.

  
“Hey, look, there’s nothing to be afraid of. Here, let’s swap seats. Come on, before the plane takes off, come on.” the man urged.

  
“Look, you don’t have to, I am a grown man, I can handl…” Leo trailed.

  
“Shut up. Stand up. Sit in my seat.”

  
After a minute of fumbling with his stuff and a “ _Please sit down, sir, we’re taking off in a minute_ ” from the stewardess Leo managed to swap seats with the good-looking stranger, looking better and not so pale already.

  
“Thank you so much, I mean, it’s so much better now that I won’t be seeing all the scary clouds out there and so” Leo mumbled.

  
“Ah, no problem at all. So what’s your name, Mr. afraid-of-the-sky?” the other asked, clearly amused with his new nickname for Leo, shotting another cute smile at him.

  
“Don’t call me that.” Leo giggled, “I’m Lionel, but everyone calls me Leo. And yours, Mr. I-swap-seats-with-afraid-of-flying-strangers?”

  
“Ha-ha, nice try. Mine was better though. I’m Cristiano. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Leo.”

  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you too, Cristiano.”


	2. Chapter 2

The plane took off a lot bumpier than Leo thought it would, so he closed his eyes and pretended he was on the beach in Barcelona, inhaling and exhaling slowly. It always worked. Suddenly he felt something warm on his shoulder. He opened his eyes quickly, realizing that the warm thing was actually Cristiano’s hand.

“Are you okay? Do you want some water or anything else?” Cris asked, visibly concerned.

  
“No, no thank you. God, I’m so sorry for bothering you” Leo replied. “ _Why do I have to be such a crybaby? Scared of planes, that’s pathetic. Get a grip, Lionel_ ” he thought.

  
“You’re totally not bothering me. I know what it’s like to be terrified of something. For example, I’m really scared of jelly fishes. So basically I don’t swim in the sea. Like ever.” Cristiano said.

Leo laughed wholeheartedly at that. So maybe he wasn’t so pathetic after all.

“Hey, why are you laughing? Planes is a lot worse than jelly fishes, I tell you!” Cris exclaimed, giggling.

The plane shook strongly and Leo decided to focus on anything else but the machine. He tried to concentrate on the man sitting next to him.

“So, Cristiano, Mykonos, huh?” he started.

  
“Yup. Never been there before, but I got invited to a wedding and I couldn’t really say no, so, yeah” Cristiano explained.

  
“A wedding? Me too! People really love getting married on those small faraway islands, huh!” Leo exclaimed.

  
“I guess so. I’ve never been the wedding type though. I just don’t like these kind of celebrations. Too many people for me there. But that’s my best friend we’re talking about here so it was impossible to miss it.” Cris said.

  
“Ah, yeah. I am in the almost same situation. My cousin is the bride, so I have no choice. Plus, she is my only cousin and I love her so much, I can’t say no. Even if it means that I have to fly to here.” Leo explained.

  
“Hey, Leo, I’m gonna take a nap. Are you sure you’ll be okay?” Cristiano asked.

  
“Of course, yeah. I’ll wake you up when we start landing because I get really scared then, too, just so you know. Well, good night for now. “ Leo joked.

  
“Okay, but just so you know, you can wake me anytime you want, even if it’s before landing. In case you get very afraid, y’know?”

Leo didn’t know how to react at these words. For the first time in his life a stranger has been so concerned for him.

“Thank you so much, I mean, really, I don’t what would I do if you weren’t here, so like, thanks a lo….” he trailed off.

  
“You get cute when you mumble like that. Good night for now, Leo.” Cris said simply, adjusted his pillow under his head, put on his headphones and closed his eyes.

 **Cute**. He gets **cute**. Is it just him or did Cristiano just…flirted with him? Leo felt his cheeks redden at the thought. Well, now he had a reason to wake Cristiano up long before landing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here we goo, another chapter woohoo!! I haven't had a lot of time due to tests etc., but I will try to update when I can! tell me what you think so far <3 come hang out with me on tumblr: http://miasanmadridista.tumblr.com/ <3


	3. Chapter 3

“Cris…Cristiano! Wake up!” Leo was shaking Cristiano’s arm fervently.

“What… What is going on? Leo, oh God, the turbulence is not scary, it’s gonna pass in a few minutes, I promise.” Cristiano murmured, clearly not awoken yet.

“There is no turbulence, you fool. I’m just bored, that’s it.” Leo explained.

“Has your mother told you not to wake seat mates on planes  you  met two hours ago?” Cris complained playfully.

“Hmm, let me think…Nope, she had never mentioned something like this.” Leo replied, giggling. “Anyways, we’re landing in an hour, so I was wondering if you would like to go for a walk or like a small trip on the island someday, since we’re gonna be there at the same time and so.” There. He said it. “ _Well done, Leo, well done._ ” he thought.

“I would **love** to.” Cristiano answered.

“Good. That’s good.” Leo felt his cheeks redden for the millionth time since they took off. “So, I guess that’s the part where I ask you for your phone number?”

“I guess it is.” Cristiano laughed. “Has anyone told you that reddened cheeks actually make your pale face look a lot more handsome?” he asked absentmindedly.

“Wha…my..what …No, no one has ever told me that before.” That compliment hit Leo like a thunder and he didn’t know how to react. He thought he was going to spontaneously combust.

Thank God Cristiano continued before Leo said or did something really stupid:

“Anyways, my phone number is 665499003. You can call me anytime you want.”

“Okay. So is Sunday good or maybe Monday?”  Leo asked.

“Sunday is _**perfect**_.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry i was late with the third chapter and that isn't long enough, i just have an awful cold right now meh :( hopefully i am able to write more this week <3


	4. Chapter 4

The plane had just landed and was now moving slowly on the landing strip.

 

 “Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Mykonos!” one of the stewardesses said through the loudspeaker.

 

“Thank God we’re finally here. That was the longest 4 hour flight of my life!” Leo stated.

Cristiano just giggled at that and started packing his stuff in the leather backpack he was carrying. “So is anyone picking you from the airport, your cousin, or..?” he asked.

“Oh, yeah, she’s coming. What about your best friend?” Leo inquired.

“Nope, I have to wait for him until 5. That’s when I was supposed to arrive, but the airline made a mistake and I had to stop in Barcelona, and then fly up to here.”

“Where did you fly from in the first place?”

“Madrid. I’m from Portugal, but that’s where I live.” Cris explained.

“I see. Let’s go get our bags, and then I could ask my cousin if we can drive you to somewhere. The hotel where you’re staying, maybe?” Leo suggested.

“That would be great, thank you, Leo!”

 

After what seemed like ages, the both of them finally managed to claim their luggage and get to the passport control.

“Pilar should be here somewhere..” Leo muttered, looking around while waiting for Cris to get his passport stamped.

“LEO!” Pilar noticed her cousin immediately and ran to him.

“Pilar!!! Ahh, it’s so good to see you!!!” Leo hugged her tight. “Hey, Pilar, that’s Cristiano, we met on the plane.”

“CRISTIANO?!?!?”

“PILAR?!?!? YOU are Leo’s cousin??? The cousin that’s getting married?” Cristiano was in absolute shock.

“And you met Leo on the plane..weren’t you supposed to fly from Madrid?” Pilar was really confused too.

“Yes, but something happened so I had to fly to Barcelona first, and then to here. The airline fucked something up, I guess.”

“YOU TWO KNOW EACH OTHER???” Leo was looking from Pilar to Cristiano and back, his mouth open wide.

“Of course, we know each other, Cristiano is Sergio’s best friend, they are like brothers! Oh God, Sergio is gonna be so happy that you arrived earlier, Cris! And wait ‘till I tell him you two already met! We could actually put you in the same room in the hotel, I’m so excited!!!” Pilar exclaimed, winking slightly at Leo. "Let's go guys!"

 

“ _That’s gonna be a long, long trip._ ”, Leo thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> school is driving me crazy atm, so i decided to relieve some stress by writing. Tell me what you guys think so far! <3


	5. Chapter 5

“Ah, it’s so beautiful. I could stay here forever.”

Leo was standing on the balcony of his and Cristiano’s room, looking at the bright blue sea beneath him. It was a beautiful, sunny day and he wanted to dip in the water right away.

 

Pilar had really put them in a double room, and Sergio actually backed her up. She would never admit it to their faces, but the second she saw Cristiano and Leo together at the airport, she thought they’re meant for each other. Sergio had the same opinion on the two, and said that “ _Cristiano really needs someone like Leo to keep his head from floating in the clouds.”_

 

Cristiano was currently  laying on one of the beds in the big room, trying to read something from a brochure left on the nightstand.

“I wish I knew Greek. It seems…interesting.” he said.

Leo plumped onto the bed next to Cristiano, taking the brochure from his hands.

“Let me see. I like the picture with the pool. We should try to find it later. I love pools with a view to the sea!” Leo stated.

“I like them too. They seem pretty romantic to me, it’s cute.” Cristiano remarked.

“Said the person who hates weddings. I thought you weren’t the romantic type, Mr. Ronaldo.” Leo teased.

“I could be if I wanted to, Mr. Messi.” responded Cris with a playful smile.

“Hmm, interesting. Now let’s go!” Leo jumped from the bed excitedly.

“Where to?”

“The beach, of course. The weather is great, I bet the water is perfect, too.”

“No. Absolutely no. It’s probably full of jellyfishes. No. I’m staying right here, on the bed. You go, and when you come back we’ll go look for that pool.”

“What?! I thought you were kidding about the jellyfishes, Cristiano!” Leo slapped Cris on the arm lightly. “Please, please, please come with me. Okay, you won’t go into the water. I will even smear your precious  back with sun lotion.”

Cristiano sighed dramatically. “Hmm, let me think. Okay, but just because you’ll put sun cream on me. **Only** for that.”

 

“ _God,_ ” Leo thought, “ _this man will be the end of me._ ”

 

“Let me call Pilar, to see if they want to come with us.” he said.

 

 

Pilar had said she had dresses to try on, and Sergio had went God knows where to order something, so after thirty minutes of fumbling with lotions, hotel cards and towels, the two of them were already on the beach, laying themselves on the bare sand.

“This is the softest sand I’ve ever laid hands on. The sand in Barcelona is completely different!” Since they arrived Leo was marveling at everything on the island, so the sand made no exception. “Now let’s go swim!”

“I told you I’m not going into the sea!”

“There are no jellyfishes Cristiano, pleaseeee come with me! Pretty please!” Leo begged.

“No is no. Go, I’m watching you from here. I can even take a few pictures if you want.”

“Whatever you say. Here, my phone.” Leo shoved his phone in Cristiano’s hand, ran off to the water and plunged inside. “It’s so warm! Come on, Cristiano!”

“Leo, give it up. I’m not coming.”

“Cristiano, help! I stepped on a sea urchin! Oh my God, help!” Leo shouted, splashing water everywhere.

“I don’t believe you, so give it up.” Cristiano said calmly.

“It hurts!!! Please help me!” Leo continued, grimacing in pain.

“Oh God. He really stepped on that thing.” Cristiano muttered. “ _You can do this, Cris. You’re a thousand times bigger than the little shit. There’s nothing to be afraid of_. “ he urged himself, than got up and ran to the water.

“I’m here, take my hand, quickly, Leo!”

And Leo really took his hand, only to push him into the water.

“I am going to kill you! I will destroy you!” Cristiano shouted, while splashing Leo with water.

“I had to, I’m so sorry!” Leo couldn’t breathe from laughing. “Oh my God, I got you so bad!”

Cristiano just furrowed his brows angrily.

“Okay, Cris, I’m sorry. Let me make it up to you.” he murmured.

“Oh dear, okay. How?” Cris asked.

“Like this!” Leo said, ruffled Cristiano’s perfectly gelled hair hard and ran fast out of the water.

“You’re so going to pay for this!” the bigger man was out of the sea with a few giant steps and started chasing Leo.

“Catch me if you can!” Leo shouted.

 

Unfortunately he didn’t see the big piece of drift-wood in front of him and tripped on it, falling on the ground. More unfortunately, Cristiano also didn’t see it and plunged directly onto Leo, ending up face to face with him.

“Oh my God. Oh shit I think you broke my ribs! I can’t breathe!” Leo cried out in laughter.

“I’m so sorry, are you okay?” Cris asked, giggling.

“I will be when you get up.”

 

Cristiano didn’t realize he was lying on top of Leo for good two minutes now, actually crushing the smaller man with his weight.

 

“Oh. Oh. I’m, like, really sorry. Here, let me help you.” He offered his hand to Leo, who took it and stood up.

“Are you okay now?”

“Except the fact that I’ve got sand everywhere, I’m fine, yeah. Let’s go, I need a shower.”

“Me too, I guess. Okay, come on.”

“Race to the hotel room! Whoever is first, gets to shower first!” Leo shot off, before Cristiano had time to react. “You’re such a little shit, Leo!” he shouted after him. “I will be first!!!”

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Leo woke up from the sunlight coming from the large window. His head was pounding and he was very sweaty. And very naked. Very, very naked. _“What the fuck is going on?”_ he thought panicked. The bed shifted a little and he slowly turned his head, seeing no other than Cristiano sleeping peacefully next to him. Also very naked.

“God damnit!” Leo whispered, taking his head in his hands.

He got up quietly, wrapping himself in the bedsheet, and ran to the bathroom. He looked at his reflection in the mirror, and, oh shit  - his hair was really messy and he had hickeys and scratches on his chest. And he remembered absolutely nothing. He decided to take a shower first and try to clear his head.

When he got out of the bathroom Cristiano was still sleeping like a baby. Leo got closer and inspected him closely. His back was also covered in scratches.

“Shit!” Leo muttered. He ran off out of the room as quickly as possible.

 

Just by closing the door he recalled the whole night at once.

 

 

_He and Cristiano had got back to the hotel room after their little sea adventure and had both taken a shower. By the time Leo got out of the bathroom, Cristiano was already asleep with his wet hair was sticking in every direction. He was clearly very tired of the sun. Leo decided he would take a nap too, because he wasn’t in the mood going anywhere alone._

_He was awoken by a cry **“LEO!”** and jumped from the bed._

 

_“What the hell Cristiano?!?! What is going on?”_

_“It’s 7pm! We’ve slept three hours!” Cristiano had complained._

_“I thought the hotel burned down or something! Don’t shout like that next time!”_

_“I’m sorry. But our day is ruined. We could have gone sightseeing or something while Pilar and Sergio fix up the last things for tomorrow.” Cris said, tone a lot softer._

_“It’s okay. We can go have dinner at some fancy Greek tavern, if you want of course.” Leo asked shyly._

_“Of course I want to.”_

_Leo wasn’t exactly sure how he had ended with Cristiano plastered at his back, grinding hard against him in some dark cozy bar on the beach. He remembered drinking three or four tequillas and then his favourite song coming on._

_And then he didn’t also recall how exactly he and Cristiano got to their hotel room, but Cristiano pushing him hard against the door and whispering **“God, Leo, I want you so bad. Since the first time I laid eyes on you on the plane, you’ve got no idea”** , wasn’t something Leo would forget in a hurry._

_Hands. He remembered hands. Cristiano’s hands all over every inch of his body. And heat. So much heat._

 

 

 

Leo suddenly became aware that he was sitting on a sunbed next to the pool.He was lost in his thoughts and didn’t even register coming here. It was clearly early in the morning, because there was no one else but him. He felt like he was the only one on the island. Why the hell did he let that happen? He was very attracted to Cristiano, that was crystal clear, but why did he have to have a drunken one-night stand with him? _“God damnit, Lionel.”_  he thought angrily.

 

“I thought I would find you here.”

 

Leo turned shamefully fast and saw Cristiano standing behind him. He stood up and stepped in front of him.

 

“Cristiano, I am so very sorry I got so drunk. I really don’t know what to say, I just…”

“Leo, stop. Don’t be sorry. It can happen to anyone, getting drunk, y'know.”

“I’m sorry it had to happen like that. I should have told you…I should have told you I like you earlier.”

“I probably should have, too. But we can’t reverse time. It was bound to happen anyway.”

“Oh God, I am so…”

 

Leo was stopped by Cristiano pressing his lips onto his roughly. They kissed until they were both breathless.

 

“Do you want me, Leo? Do you want…us? This to work?”

“I want to, God, I want to, so much, but you live in Madrid, Cristiano…how are we going to do it, on top of that I am afraid of planes so I won’t be able to fly every week.” Leo was on the verge of tears.

“Shh, don’t think about this now, baby.” Cristiano hugged Leo tightly. “Your cousin and my best friend are getting married tomorrow. Let’s focus on that.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's me again with an update! this is probably gonna be the 6th of 7 chapters, and then i will most likely start a new AU! thank you so much for the nice comments, it really spurs me on to write more! love you guys <3


	7. Chapter 7

_“You may now kiss the bride.”_

Sergio took Pilar’s cheek in his hand and kissed her gently. Everybody started cheering and clapping. Leo exchanged glances with Cristiano, who was on the other side of the aisle. They both smiled at each other, and Cris winked at Leo.

 

 

Later, at the celebration, when they were sitting next to each other, Leo was gathering courage to ask Cristiano to dance with him.

“Cris, I was thinking, if you maybe want to…”

Cristiano, clearly not listening to him, was watching Sergio and Pilar dance with eyes full of happiness.

“Aren’t they just perfect?! Ah, Pilar’s dress is really wonderful, and Sergio’s suit, oh God!!! They make the perfect couple, I tell you, Leo!” he exclaimed.

Leo just nodded and mumbled a soft “Yes, they do”.

“Is something wrong baby?” Cristiano furrowed his brows.

“No, no everything’s perfect.”

“You’re lying. I can tell. Come on, tell me!”

“I really… I really want to dance with you but I didn’t know how to ask you, but it looks like I already did, so..”

“Aw, baby! Of course I want to dance with you. You’re really the cutest when you get all shy!”

 

Cristiano stood up, took Leo’s hand and led him to the dancefloor. It was a slow song being played at the moment, so they swayed gently to the beat, pressed tightly against each other.

“This feels really good.” Leo mumbled shyly into Cristiano’s shoulder.

“It really does. God, I never want this to end. How are we going to go back, Leo?”

“I have no idea. God damnit.” Leo cursed under his breath, feeling tears forming in his eyes.

 

He was pulled out of his shady thoughts by Pilar shaking fervently his shoulder.

 

“I KNEW IT! I fucking knew it, you two! And you didn’t say anything! Not a word to your beloved cousin, Leo!!” she threw her hands in the air angrily.

 

Shit. They were both so busy being together all the time, that they actually forgot to tell Pilar and Sergio they had become more than friends.

 

“Pilar, I’m sorry, I was going to tell you eventually..” Leo started.

“Shh, I don’t wanna hear, I’m too drunk for this. I’m really really, like really happy for both of you.” Pilar smooched Leo and Cristiano’s cheeks and ran off to Sergio.

“I told you, Sese. I knew that they were gonna get it on!” she yelled in excitement.

“Pilar, keep it down, honey. Let’s go sit for a bit.” Sergio led Pilar to their seats at the other end of the restaurant.

 “Thank God my best friend doesn’t get drunk so easily.”Cristiano giggled.   “ Do you want to get out of here?” he smiled mischievously at Leo.

“I definitely do.”

* * *

 

 

 Cristiano woke up the next morning, feeling Leo pressed close to him. He smiled as the memories from the previous night flooded his mind. He gently removed Leo’s hand from his chest.

“Mmmph, why” Leo asked, half-asleep.

“We have to pack, we leave in the afternoon. I’m flying back with you to Barcelona, then to Madrid.” Cristiano explained.

Leo felt his chest tighten. He wish they could stay here forever – he wouldn’t have to fly at all and furthermore he would be with Cristiano.

“Okay, okay. I’m getting up in a minute.”

* * *

 

 

“All set?” Pilar asked.

“Yes. We’re taking the next shuttle to the airport. I will miss you, Pilar.” Leo said and hugged his cousin.

“Don’t be a baby, Leo, we’re staying here just a week more. We deserve a honeymoon after all.” she giggled and snuggled into Sergio. “ Call us when you both get home, okay?”

“Okay.”

“See you soon!” Cristiano waved. “Ah, here’s our bus. Let’s go, baby.”  he took his and Leo’s bag in his hand and they walked to the small vehicle.

“They are the cutest!” Pilar murmured.

* * *

 

 

 

“Cristiano, wake up! There is turbulence, I’m scared, wake up!!!” Leo squeaked.

“I’m awake, I’m awake, just dozed off a bit. Everything is okay.” Cris blurted and took Leo’s hand in his.

 

Leo looked at their joined hands and that was the moment he realized he won’t be able to let Cristiano go. He just needed him, like he needed air. He wouldn’t be able to function without him. “ _What will I do? God, what the hell will I do??_ ” he thought. They had spent a few days together but Leo felt like it was years. He felt like he knew Cris for so long, like they were meant for each other. He coulnd’t just leave Barcelona and move to Madrid. His whole family was there, his job, his favourite football club, everything. But he knew Cristiano also couldn’t leave Madrid. It was too much to ask for.

 

“What are you thinking about?” Cris asked with a sleepy tone.

“Nothing, just…” Leo felt his voice tremble and knew he was about to cry. The plane shook heavily and everyone was asked to put on their seatbelts.  “I’m just really scared.”

He couln’t tell what he was more scared of – the plane falling or losing Cristiano. Maybe both. “Just hold my hand, okay?”

“Okay.”

 

 

Later, after they landed in Barcelona, Cris walked Leo off to the baggage claim. Leo took his bag from the conveying belt.

“Call me when you land in Madrid. Like, immediately after you land.” Leo told Cris.

“I will. Don’t worry, baby.”

“I will miss you, Cris. Promise you’ll come next month, we’ll go visit Pilar and Sergio at their new home.”

“I promise.”

“See you next month, Leo” Cris gave his best not to cry.

“I’m already waiting.” Leo gave Cris a quick kiss and turned around. He coulnd’t stand there a minute more, or he felt he was going to burst.

 

 

After arriving at his apartment, he smashed the door and screamed in frustration, banging his head against the wall, tears rolling on his cheeks. _“Why did it have to be this way?”_ he thought, sitting himself on the ground, taking his head in his hands, when the doorbell rang.

 

“Goddamnit, who is it?” Leo yelled angrily. He really wasn’t in the mood for anyone right now. He got up and opened the door.

“Oh, it’s just me, sorry for bothering you, your majesty.”

“CRISTIANO! How..? Why… What..?” Leo sobbed happily, jumping in Cristiano’s arms.

“I couldn’t leave you Leo. I can’t live without you. I love you, Lionel Messi.” Cris started crying from happiness too.

“I love you too, Cristiano Ronaldo. More than anything.” Leo whispered and kissed Cris fervently. “But how did you get here?”

“I realized approximately 2 minutes after you left I can’t do it, can’t go back. Then I asked my taxi driver to follow yours.” Cris giggled.

“You’re such a dork!” Leo squeezed the other man lovingly.

“But, what about your family in Madrid, what about everything?” Leo furrowed his brows.

“I can fly up to there once a month, or drive,  I’m not a crybaby like you!”

“Hey!” Leo punched Cris’arm softly.  “So, you’re telling me you’re staying in Barcelona?”

“I am Leo. I’m staying here with you.”

 

With that Leo felt the tears flowing once more and just hugged Cris and snuggled against him.

 

“I love you so much!”

“I love you more, baby. But you're flying with me next month to Madrid to meet my parents!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's finished! thank you to each and everyone of you who left kudos and/or commented! i will be starting a new story very soon, so if you have any suggestions, feel free to share! i love you guys <3 <3 <3 let's be frineds on tumblr: http://miasanmadridista.tumblr.com/ <3

**Author's Note:**

> soo basically I've been reading fanfiction for 2 or 3 years and this is my FIRST time writing and it feels hella strangeee!!! English is not my first language so I apologize if there are any mistakes! Comments are highly appreciated!!! <3  
> Come hang out on tumblr : http://miasanmadridista.tumblr.com/


End file.
